


Blood Lust

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has a kink...Klaus knows it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Word Of The Day prompt fics series. 
> 
> Prompt word: Trite ((Of a remark or idea) lacking originality or freshness; dull on account of overuse)

“I _will not_ tolerate such insolence, Elijah, the night walkers either follow my rules, or I’ll kill them all!”

“Really, Niklaus,” the vampire sighs, his tone bored sounding, “must you make that threat yet again? After a thousand years I’d have hoped you’d learn to use a phrase a little,” he waves his hand around in that exaggerated way of his, “...less predictable.”

Klaus throws a glare in his brother’s direction, followed by a knowing smirk, “Oh come now, brother,” he taunts, stalking towards the older man, hips swaying slightly, “don’t pretend like you don’t _enjoy_ my displays of violence.”

Elijah rolls his eyes in a way he thinks shows his disapproval before adjusting his already perfectly styled shirt cuffs, avoiding the hybrid’s gaze, “Your temper tantrums don’t impress me, Niklaus, you should know that by now.”

He’s cut off by Klaus’ proximity and his breath catches when he meets his brother’s yellow-orange wolf eyes, and that smug smirk that’s both infuriating and sexy as hell. Klaus wraps his hand around his brother’s throat, applying a little pressure. It’s not enough to hurt or even be a real threat, but enough to prove his point. He can feel Elijah’s pulse speed up and hear his quickening breaths as the hybrid leans in closer still and whispers, “I‘m going to make the first kill spectacularly bloody, just for you, brother.”

The soft moan that escapes Elijah’s throat is drowned out by Klaus’ laughter as he makes his way out into the courtyard of their compound.

~ FIN ~


End file.
